


Life After

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Voltron Family Moments - Arcs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: His husband is with him again and they have kids, Married Shieth, Multi, Rika is the older Twin, Ryou is a mini Shiro (no joke), S8?? I thought the show ended at 7?, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, They are happy in the after life, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: After Life shenanigans with Sheith, their twins, Paladins and Lions.Prepare for the fluff and cuteness.





	1. Life After

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the Summary. I'll think of a better one when I not juggling 2 works here and 1 on FF.

A mission went wrong.

So wrong that it cost Kolivan, Krolia and Keith their lives.

Despite that Kolivan tried to shield them both with his own body and found themselves surrounded by white, Blade uniforms whole but Keith was in the outfit he had grown out of and tugged his jacket, he had missed it and when he looked up to speak they both vanished and the white gave way to blue sky, green grass and mountain with a lake between it and the house just by the shore and Keith teared up seeing it.

The same house he spent days after the war with Shiro.

The house Shiro had passed in his sleep and Keith chose to travel the stars again after all Paladins had passed, thou Pidge was the one ordering him to. He walked towards it and open the door slightly jumping when Red latched onto his leg and meowed. Picking up his lion-now-cat he cradled her carefully and kissing her ear.

"You too huh?" He asked as he saw Black sleeping on a sun patch on the floor and lowered Red down to the floor to go out the back. In the couch swing they had spent nights watching the stars he found Shiro sleeping, hair white and both arms flesh, in them were a twin boy and girl clutching to Shiro and their plushie Black and Red lions. Keith cried silently as he lowered himself and ran his hands through long white fringe and Shiro breath deeply, his head tilting into Keith's hand but didn't wake.

"Takashi." Keith whispered but got no reply, just snoring. So he tried again. " _Takeshi wa, ai o samasu... Watashi wa ie no shin'ainaru yo... Watashi wa ie ni yo."_

**_Takashi, wake up love... I'm home dear... I'm home. (A/N:_ ** _for the love of everything i hope google translate was correct xD_ **_)_ **

Keith smiled when Shiro jerked and his eyes flew up to lock with Keith's and tears slid down his face and after some struggle the twins were asleep on the couch swing and Shiro was pulling Keith into the house before stopping and jerking Keith into his arms.

"Baby... Keith, love... You're finally home!" Shiro clung to him, kissing gently and slowly moved them in rhythm with their singing hearts until Keith leaned back just a little. "Who are those kids?"

"Ours." Shiro smiled. "The girl is Rika and the boy is Ryou. They ended up here after their lives ended early and they don't want to talk about with anyone, not even their guide knows why they are here but I took them in. They came out one morning with changed appearance, holding our wedding photo." He kissed Keith's closed eye lid gently. "You'll see that Rika took after you and Ryou after me... Yes even the white fringe and he wants an undercut later."

Keith swore his heart exploded and hugged Shiro harder to remain on his feet. "You mean..."

"We're finally parents. And they've asked for you every nig-"

"Papa?"

They turned to find the twins in the door and Keith slid to the floor with Shiro guiding him as he let him take in their appearance, Rika looked like miniature female Keith and Ryou a miniature Shiro and it was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Including the Black and Red lions they both hugged, Ryou nibbled on Black's ear shyly and Keith glanced at Shiro for a second before his arms open slowly.

"Is it really you tw-"

He didn't get to finish as they both slammed into them and Keith cried again as Shiro, tears to waterfalls, wound his arms around the three of them and cried in Keith's hair rocking them all slowly.

It took 600 years for Keith to join them, having not aged like a human and for them to finally have kids but Keith took it as the reward for all the shit he had survived and kissed Shiro. "How about we go back to the nap? Think the swing is big enough for four?"

"It better be because you are to the back of it."

How it had changed size was beyond them but under the large cream colored parasol, Black and Red sprawled over their legs, twins on their chests and Shiro's arms around them all Keith finally felt happy.

**000**

Rika giggled as she fled through the house with Keith laughing behind her and looking around pretending not to see her before heading towards the washing room and she darted out of hiding and was swung upwards and upside down. "Gotcha!" He cackled as he kissed his giggling daughter and tossed her over his shoulder after he got the pajamas on her and found Shiro on Ryou's bed with a constellation book propped up on his leg and Ryou quietly repeating after Shiro. Keith smiled at them and gently dropped Rika in her bed and quickly lay with her.

"Now stay there!" He chuckled as he held a book and looked at it before going to the shelf for another and back again. Rika opened it and started doing the little puzzles the pages had and Keith mumbled an idea or solution to her, arm around and gently patting her head. He looked over to find Ryou was asleep and Shiro just discovered that himself and after bookmarking their page got up and pulled the blankets over their son, kissing a plump cheek.

Keith found that Rika's hand was getting more slower and pat a flip cover in the book page. "Up..." He flipped it up to reveal himself piloting Red and finally took extra notice of the book.

It was a flip puzzle book about Voltron.

Rika was out by then and after getting himself free and kissed them both on the forehead he went to find Shiro on the back porch and after some moving around he was snug and safe in Shiro's lap and arms around him. "You're so clingy, I'm not going to disappear." Keith mumbled as Shiro kissed his right scar free cheek.

"I know, but I love you and missed you and about 50 other reasons. And the others don't even know you are here."

"Spare me just a few weeks. Still have to find where Mom and Kolivan went."

"No doubt with your Dad, and Antok might have broken Kolivan's back by now... Or Kolivan strangled Thace."

Keith smiled, he still had to properly meet his other uncle and wondered if Ulaz and Shiro had a chance to talk. But he decided it could wait as they leaned back to gaze up the stars.

"I love you, our twins, everything... Can I finally let my walls fall?" Keith whispered and with a hand over his heart and a kiss to the pulse point in his neck Shiro breathed out.

"Yes, it's safe to be happy now. Nothing will part us again."

"Promise?"

"That... I can finally keep."


	2. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rooting fluff. Should be enough warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro still has his white hair and both kept their face scars because the twins cheekily mimics them both. (Ryou has black hair and white fringe and Rika has black hair and purple undertone because she wants to copy grandma, Yes Krolia melted.)

Keith looked up from his book when Rika came over with both their hairbrushes and a hair ties and planted in his lap. "Papa and Ryou left for a bit." She muttered quietly as the brush went through her hair that was the same color and style as Keith's, and the length for a braid which they both did on each other.

"Did they." He replies and hugs her. "They say why?"

"No, just that they'd be back in a little while."

Once their braids were done she snuggled close to him and fells asleep while Keith picked up his book again and played with her fringe and hummed quietly until he was done reading the rest of the book and fells asleep with her. His last thought was how long he had been here in the after life after he passed and counted it to 4 months.

And in those 4 they had been a loving family. All three of them always clinging to Keith and Shiro kissing him every second they got. Rika and Ryou would hide or spy on them every time and then they would all end up in a big family hug.

But to be alone like this was new.

Keith woke up to star filled dark sky and Shiro crouching beside him with a smile and ran his fingers on Keith's cheek. "Come inside, Ryou is in bed already." With combined effort Rika was moved off Keith and into Shiro's arms and after she was in bed Keith collapsed in theirs with Shiro joining soon after and snuggled close.

"I love you. I missed you so much..."

"You have me, forever now." Keith whispered as he was falling asleep again with strong arms around him. "Let's talk when I'm not asleep."

**000**

Keith woke to Ryou poking his cheek and found Rika being held high above Shiro with contagious giggling and Ryou flopping beside Keith after wiggling under the covers. "Dorks." He mumbled and Keith nearly cried with suppressed laughter. "Oh you are just as dorky little kit." Ryou blep at him half asleep and Keith joined him soon, still listening to the other two and how arms wound around all three of them.

When alive Keith had been touch starved.

Now he constantly had either his husband or a twin clinging to him.

And he would not change anything.


	3. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins reveal about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so few warnings:
> 
> \- Suicide
> 
> \- Neglect
> 
> -Abuse (I think... someone tell me)

Rika knew she was free from the hardships of life, she and her brother had fathers they loved and who loved them, but even here she was plagued by memories of her life. She heard the back door slides open and clicking of items on a tray and she flipped back to the landscape painting.

"It looks like you took the view and shoved it on paper, you might be better then your Papa and I." Keith sets the tray down and sits beside her. "You missed lunch."

"Do you remember your life?"

"To well. Something bothering you?"

Rika set the brush down on a paper towel after swishing it in the water and set the block aside to plop in Keith's lap. "Ryou had a chronic illness and whoa-" Keith had lifted her and the tray and brought both inside. "Shiro! You've got to hear this! And where's Ryou."

" _We're in the bathroom!"_

_"Ignore the cream on the ceiling!"_

Both slow look up in time to have the said cream slap right in their faces and shared a glare. "You mean the very cream that's on our faces right now?" Rika yelled.

 _"...Maybe?"_ Came the same reply in almost similar tones and probably grimaced.

Keith set the tray down to grab wet tissues and they cleaned each other the best they could. "I gave him one chance in the kitchen and somehow-"

"Don't let either of them in here." Rika muttered and Keith broke down laughing when the two kitchen slayers arrived. "You two are forbidden in the kitchen!" Rika pointed at them when the last of the cream dropped on her head and they both look ready to run while Keith tries to muffle the laugh that almost restarted.

Rika went to shower and Keith set Shiro to wash the ceiling because he was the only tall one and it was clearly his fault it ended up there and Ryou cleaned the counters. "What were you going to tell me?" Shiro says when Rika comes back and starts eating her lunch in the living room area.

"Ryou had a chronic illness when he was alive, just like you did." Keith hugs the right arm of his husband whom looks at it and then their son. "I swear you are a mini-me!"

"Am nooot!" He giggled.

"You blew up the microwave and had me help you hide it under the deck." Rika says around her strawberry from the fruit salad lunch and while Shiro is now sure of the mini theory Keith hits his forehead on a beefy arm. "Oh he's sooo your son."

"He's yours too!" Shiro defended.

"If he wreaks the kitchen, he's yours." Keith retorts while grinning as Rika practically dies and Ryou is pouting at them but grins at the same time. Soon as the kitchen is clean they settle into the couch and have one twin in each lap, Rika crawls over to Shiro so he doesn't think there are favorites and pulls and squishes his cheeks while Ryou quietly explains how the microwave blew up as Keith combs his fingers through the short hair and to the under cut he's been asking about for so long.

Keith slides under Shiro's arm and smiles up at him when both twins are settled and asleep. "You know I was kidding."

"Mmh. I do know." Shiro's hand rests on the back of Ryou's head and on Rika's back and Keith rests his free hand on Shiro's knee. "But Ryou had a chronic illness like you, why Rika is here she didn't tell me."

"Give her time. She's starting to open up about it, they didn't talk much when I took them in."

**000**

Shiro was reading when Rika crawled up to him and tugged his right arm. "What was your illness?" She asks and the arm traps her against his chest and the stubble tickles her merciless along with lips abusing her cheek. Shiro finally lets her breath and adjusts them both. "My cells were breaking down. I was hand picked by Sam Holt to be the pilot for Kerberos but the higher ups of the Garrison wouldn't hear it. So Sam said they could forget about the whole thing if I wasn't on the mission."

"And then the Galra and Voltron happen." Rika reaches her arms out and up jumps Black, a now slim furred cat version of her robot self and curls in her lap. "Yeah." Shiro pets Black and slides lower. "They gave me a robot arm and I have to admit I didn't have any trouble with my body during the whole thing. And then Zarkon destroyed that body and a clone was placed among the paladins."

"Uncle Hunk says Daddy wasn't with you then."

"He was to a start but the clone pushed him to a point that he decided to leave for the Marmora. It gave him time to understand his Galra side better and Keith didn't know it was a clone until later."

"And you gave him that scar. Why doesn't he have that anymore but you have the scar and white hair?"

"Why do you look like a mix of Daddy and Grandma?"

"...Not the point!" She hides in his chest and Shiro chuckles deeply before he goes on. "But I think you've heard this story."

"No I haven't! What happened next?!"

"Yeah don't stop now!" Ryou leaps up and Red darts in with a yowl because her charges were not in sight. Shiro wraps his arms around them both and hums. "I can't seem to remember well? Maybe Daddy can help." Ryou runs off yelling for Keith and Rika runs the other way of the house and Shiro laughs when Keith pokes his head in through the open front door, having been tending to the garden beds. "What now?"

"Telling them about the illness, Voltron and about to- Tell them of the fight. Said I didn't remember and that you maybe did so they ran off looking for you."

Keith takes the gloves off to lightly toss them aside near the basket of weeds and dead grass and removes the hairtie from his wrist. "It feels so long ago." He mumbles as Shiro starts to braid his hair and that's when the twins comes back and they wait for the hair-tie to be secure before climbing on their fathers. "Weeeell let's see if I do remember;" Keith hums as he settles with 3 sets of arms around him. "Haggar finally revealed the clone, who took Lotor to her ship and then lured me to a cloning facility and I fought the clone for a bit, we wreaked the whole thing-"

"Wreaked? You obliterated the place!"

"Like you two in the kitchen." Shiro pouts as Keith grins at him devilishly and kisses his cheek. "But yeah, that, and then he pinned me under the plasma blade and it scarred my right cheek." "Which you don't have but Papa has his!" Keith had known that would come up and soon the scar was there which seemed to make the twins happy. "Oh and Papa's mind was in Black, so after I chopped of the quiznaking arm, Black caught us from falling and we used that body to put Papa's mind into the clone."

"And I blamed myself for days after." Shiro adds and kisses the scar. Keith nods and looks at the twins. "The rest you know. But what we don't know is why you are here. Ryou we understand but you-"

Rika wiggles slightly and Ryou mumbles something into Shiro's chest which neither of the can make out. "What was that?"

Ryou moves his head to the side. "Doctors told our parents what was going on and while relatives where there too and offered to help they didn't pick up my medication, said it was to expansive and that it was just a waste of money. The pain got worse and the Doctors got mad that I was denied the meds."

"I think one uncle picked them up in the end and the pain got a little better but you were sluggish from them and it affected your school work and- Jerk got mad."

Both Keith and Shiro burst out laughing when her birth father was referred as that. "He lost the titles!"

"You can call him father."

"No, that's you two."

"Oh fine." Keith hums as they kiss her cheeks and hugs Ryou. "Then what? It affected your grades."

"Uh huh, they got mad. Teachers knew about the illness and tried to lessen the work load after the whole class had a voting but him and mom wanted me to have extra work." Shiro thought about it and he could relate to well, he had to work hard with his failing body to reach where he had been, only for Keith to have him shoved into a healthy body with a new arm and got to spend years after with him.

And now they were parents, what they had wished for so long.

"Did the pain get to much?"

Ryou hid again and Rika closed her eyes as she slammed her sentence together.

"Weoverdosedonhismedsandwounduphere." ('We overdosed on his meds and wound up here')

Shiro barely caught that and understood 'overdose' while Keith heard the whole thing and hugged them both. "Oh babies..." He whispered and twisted so they were between them and they all fit in Shiro's arms. "You must have thought it was the only way."

"It was." Rika mumbled. "It was that or keep being yelled at for something Ryou had no say in."

If Shiro readjusted them all to only hold their poor little boy nobody commented on it as Rika sat in Keith's crossed legs and played with his hands and Ryou stayed hiding his face in Shiro's neck. "The guide led us here and that's when Papa took us in and he told us all about you and then you finally appeared!"

Keith smiled at that and looked at his husband. "You should have told me about them in some dream."

"Believe me I was thinking about it but I thought it was forbidden, so I waited."

"For 600 years."

"If a bet about my patience was placed I hope they enjoy the winnings." Shiro jokes and stands up with Ryou. "Time to nap, even if it's not needed here."

**000**

Later when they were in bed Shiro lay awake going over what he had heard that afternoon and what both he and his son had been through, there had been no yelling for his part, just him proving to everyone around that he was going to achieve his dreams while his body was functioning.

Ryou probably never had a chance to have parents loving him instead of thinking of him as a burden.

That was what made Shiro carefully get up from bed and not wake Keith to found Rika coming to their room rubbing her eye and clutching her stuffed Red lion. She crawled up against Keith, who didn't even wake up as he moved the covers over her. Shiro made it to the twins' room and found Ryou awake and watching the sky. "Why are you in here all alone?" Shiro noted the roughness in his voice as he wrapped around his son and Ryou nuzzled against him.

"Didn't know Rika left."

"She threw stuffed Red in my face and climbed in and I saw that you weren't there."

Ryou nodded with a yawn and picked up his stuffed Black before they left the room. "Ryou, did your birth parents love you before the illness struck?"

"I can't remember Papa. But does it matter if they did? We have you and Daddy now."

"Of course you do kitten." Shiro thinks Keith won't mind the nickname being transferred to their son. "But I still want to know so we can love you more then they did."

"And get a heart attack? Daddy will be mad at you."

"I'll take the risk." Shiro muses as he crawls back to bed and soon one arm is under Keith's pillow as he moves closer to Shiro, Rika is clonked out between them and Ryou in snug and comfy on Shiro's broad chest and they are so small! He thought Keith was small when they met but the twins are barely to Shiro's hip.

"Papa..."

"Mmh?"

"I think we all got second chances. We got you and you _(yawn)_ got us..."

The nose kiss and gentle rub on the cheek comes from Keith, having woken up because of the hushed voices. "And we all live happily yada yada sleepy time." That only threatens to wake up Rika as they muffle their laugh and Keith kisses Shiro on the lips before they settle again.


	4. Keith's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded October 23rd 2018.
> 
> AKA Keith's Birthday

"IT'S OCTOBER!" Ryou screamed after turning the calender on the fridge and started jumping around Shiro who was cutting carrots. "It's October which means Halloween and season change and leaf diving and-"

"Daddy's birthday." Shiro smiles down and that makes Ryou freeze, eyes wide and then Rika pops up from the couch. "Daddy?! When?!"

"23rd honey."

Rika's jaw dropped and then she was gone, Ryou stayed for about a second before he too was gone. "What got into them this time?" Keith appeared from the hallway carrying the laundry basket and Shiro laughed. "Oh they realized it was October and went to fix their costumes in time." Keith blinked before shrugging and set the basket down to start sort the clothes in it.

"I think I heard 'it's October'. You told them when my birthday was didn't you."

"Baby I had too! You missed the looks on their faces!"

Keith huffed as he folded shirts. "Do we even do celebrations here?"

"Yup, since it's the one day of the year two worlds are so close to one another. We do the other holidays too." Shiro set the knife down and sat behind Keith to hug him. "You know we watched you then, I was right by your side wishing I could hold you..."

"...You did once. I thought it was because I missed you... But I felt your arms, like now." Keith entwined their fingers and leaned into his husband watching the fingers of their left hands gently play and hit the rings to hear the soft clicks.

Shiro had cried a lot since Keith joined them and now his eyes burned again but he tried not to cry this time. "All I could do was listening to your breathing, your whispers of love to me... We really do break the barrier."

Keith huffed at the old joke their friends made and turned his head so the two of them could kiss, hearing giggling and then Ryou tugging Rika away saying to leave them alone. "Huh, thought they'd call us gross." Keith hummed into Shiro's cheek. "Nah, I told them to much about us. I think Allura sugar coated some tales too... They know well enough why I have trouble letting go of you."

"Ditto." Keith kissed him again before turning back to fold clothes. "Get out here rascals we are done burning your eyes out."

Hearing full blown laughter from the room brought smiles to them. "Please crack jokes like that, Lance would need stitches."

"I guess I could. Now go finish dinner."

**000**

"I'm not at all surprised you two are dressed like that!" Lance points at the twins, wearing spot on miniature Paladin armors of their fathers and joined the other kids running around. "Really? You helped them make that."

"Lance I can assure you I didn't know they were making that until those capes changed shape just now." Shiro folded his arms but smiled at his kids. "But now I know where the album went."

Lance rubbed his neck looking nervous. "Well, the gate is about to open... You'll find Keith this year too right?"

Shiro just nods and sees the mask he had watched being painted this morning and prepares for the storm of angry accusations for not telling anyone Keith was already here. Kolivan joined them and Shiro had to admit the Galran did look much better here. "Kolivan, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, this will be my chance to see how the Blade of Marmora are doing since mine and Krolia's passing. And since Keith isn't here I assume our... I'm sure he's angry at us."

"You protected Keith because he had become like your own kit, it's pretty understandable you'd do that." Lance shrugged and Shiro had to remind himself Lance wasn't all bad jokes and flirting, even in the after life. Kolivan nodded before he joined the Blades again and Shiro waved at Ulaz whom nodded and Thace's ears twitched a little until he too saw Shiro.

Hunk waved the two of them over and jumped slightly. "The gate is opening! I hope Keith is okay!"

"Shiro will find him like always."

"Well this year we are coming too!" Pidge pointed at him and Shiro shrugged. "Fine, first one to find Keith gets double candy bucket from your mom."

Colleen started preparing and Shiro waved the twins over and whispered the plan to them and they agreed to play along with Voltron. The gate open and soon everyone was walking the streets of the living watching in amusement, vampires had a fun time and other tale creatures watching little living children dress as them. Or fictional heroes.

"Okay! Spread out and find Keith!"

Pidge frowned then. "Wait, Keith is no longer on Earth. When I passed I told him to go back to Marmora and if he was on the mission with Kolivan and Krolia, either he died and hasn't found us yet or he survived." Hunk's smile faded slowly as Allura hug herself and Lance held her shoulders. "So he may be in a coma? At the base of Marmora?"

"We won't know until-"

"Guys I see him!" Matt pointed and was gone with 3 out of 5 Voltron after him, Allura was still unsure and Shiro blinked in confusion before he turned to her. "Want a hint?"

"Hm?"

Shiro open his other eye and smiled. "That wasn't Keith he saw."

Allura was clueless until someone in a mask appeared and wound his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "Found you."

Mask removed and Allura flung into Keith's arms and could now use full Altean strength on him. "Please let Shiro win? Double candy means it enough for four. Well five with you-"

"Oh yes! What do you think of the twins?!" Allura recoiled with hands clasped and blue eyes shining. They went back to the festival ground in the after life and the twins joined them as Keith talked to Allura and Shiro got his price after a sneaky wink from Allura and the twins poured in their own share and Ryou sat in Keith's crossed legs. "But they are also rascals." Keith finished with a kiss on the white forelock and giggled along with his son. "And no 'buts' from you mister."

Allura accepted the sour worm and her face twisted slightly sending Rika and Shiro into fits of laughter. "Yeah I could barely handle them the first time either but they are good." Keith comforted her.

"They are, but I wasn't expecting the taste! Human candy are different still."

_"Are you kidding?!"_

Keith looked over to find the rest of the team had come back and Lance was in a state of shock, Hunk was crying of the sweet family picture and Sam and Colleen was holding back their kids from maiming Shiro whom let Rika pop a vanilla fudge in his mouth and she started on a long jelly snake. Both wearing smirks of victory.

"We win! We found Daddy!" Ryou grinned and Allura was glad to have a handful of candy already so she could hide her grin by just chewing, sucking the rest of the jelly worm with an evil grin when Lance's jaw fell seeing her.

**000**

Now sitting a bit away from the festival grounds Keith let Shiro feed him and had the twins snoozing in their laps. "Best way to tell them I was here." Keith hummed around the bit of chocolate and Shiro agreed as he adjusted the candy vampire teeth and they chuckled at them before Shiro chewed them down.

"I knew this would be great evening. And that it fell on you birthday too."

"It is? I thought it only happen around the end of October."

"So?" Shiro asked as he fished out a long jelly worm and bit into one end and turned his head to Keith, whom picked up the other end and they ate it until their lips met. "Love you baby." Shiro whispered as Rika turned to face them and rubbed her nose but still woke as she flung away from her fathers to sneeze and shook her head. "Hmph, stupid sneeze." Cape wrapped around her once again she buried her face into Shiro's stomach and was oblivious to the loving smiles being aimed at her and Keith checked on Ryou who was resting his head on Keith shoulder and basically drape over him, Keith leaned into Shiro and Shiro's left hand had been coming through Ryou's hair for hours now.

Keith realized with 4 jelly beans in his mouth that he didn't know the twins' birthday and when he asked Shiro he had to wait for the water to go down and clear out his mouth. "I really don't know actually. I thought they didn't remember."

"Poke Rika."

"No she's asleep." Shiro looked scandalous at the very idea to wake their little girl.

Rika then poke her nose into Shiro's abs and turned her head. "Jelly bug." Finding a candy with white underside and a colored jelly on top Shiro carefully rested it on her lips and it was quickly devoured. "And it's February 29th." She hummed when she went back to sleep.

Keith gaped in glee as he turned to Shiro and glee turned fond when he saw the tears.

"So I have 3 leap year babies." Keith mumbled as he reach up to wipe the tears and Rika flew up. "Wait what!" Ryou grumbled as he open an eye and saw Shiro crying. "Papa is leap year too." He muttered and snuggled deeper into Keith. "Trying to merge with me baby boy?"

"Maybe."

Keith hummed and started to sit up. "Let's go home then since your two are mostly sleeping and we can talk more later."

**000**

**Morning**

Much more awake and still snuggle bugs the twins hung from Shiro's arms and Keith ate his breakfast smiling at them when the door was hammered on.

_"Get out Keith! You can't hide anymore!"_

Rika looked at Black and soon she was in her lion form and Rika bolted over to the door and once Black was in place she flung it open. Lance's girl scream never got old and it hit a brighter note this time. Keith grinned evilly as Rika raced over and soon she was on Keith's hip hiding her red face in his neck and Shiro grinned proudly as Black was now in cat form and Red lay on her pillow laughing.

Lance recovered and was soon back to his pissed off self. "I fricking knew this would happen!" He pointed at the father-daughter pair whom wore identical smirks and then the father-son pair on the bar stool. "Watch it Lance." Shiro warned as he ate his toast. "You don't want to know Ryou's tricks."

Hunk scuffed. "Uuh I think the phrase should be ' _You don't want to know Shirogane tricks_ '. And where did you find the devil horns?"

"And are those halos glued on the tips?" Matt quirked a brow and laughed when Keith and Shiro looked at each twin in their arms and grinned. "You went with those first and then kidnapped the album?"

"Yup! Oh yeah-" Shiro pouted when Ryou scooted down and went to find the album, placed it back on the self and then giggling climbed back up and was smooshed with scratchy kisses, Shiro hadn't shaved yet and the twins laughed at the feeling.

"Aaand that's our cue to leave before we gain weight! This is more unhealthy to watch then eat tons of candy!" Matt dragged Lance out and Hunk stepped in to leaved the basket of baked goodies on the counter and got a double hug from Keith and Rika. "Thank Hunk, you have no idea how much I missed those!"

"Kinda figured. There's a extra basket out on the front porch."

Ryou shyly peaked over Shiro's shoulder. "Voltron cookies?"

"And Strawberry vanilla cake with digestive as bottom."

Keith nearly keeled over. "Oooh my fricking god thank yooou! Matt! Tell Pidge she lost her place as our fave Paladin! Hunk just blew his way up top!"

_"I'll tell her but you better bar the door!"_

**000**

Keith took another bite and melted. "Best birthday cake he's made ever!" Shiro was to busy not swallowing and the twins sat on pillows by the coffee table having fun lightly shaking their plates to make the dessert jiggle. "Kids eat it." Keith poke his toe into Ryou's side. "Don't play with the food."

Keith fell back with a yelp holding his plate in a safe grip and watched upside down how his husband disappear. "Heey!"

"Sorry! Going to get a refill!"

"Could have warned me!" Keith scarfed down the rest and held it over the couch back and his plate was replaced with Shiro's and Keith smiled, they kissed every hour of the day so was what was a few germs on the spoons? Shiro came back and they were back in their snuggle position. "So you three share birthday then."

Shiro had forgotten that and was close to cry again as he set his plate aside to hug the twins after they climbed up in his lap. "Warn me now if you want me to go all out." Keith smirked as he took a bite and all three glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

"But I want to."

Shiro sighed. "And I know arguing with you about that is hopeless."

"Aww you remembered." Keith cooed as he sat up to set his plate aside and hug them, kissing Shiro in the process.

"How dare you think I didn't." Shiro glared at him.

"The hair."

Keith was long gone by the time Shiro got the twins off him and they lay there screaming of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween is about October 30th-November 2nd (depends on the calender) but I wanted a double celebration :)
> 
> Rika was Red Paladin
> 
> Ryou was Black Paladin
> 
> With both lions around of course being the baby sitters while Keith sneaked around wearing a hand painted cat mask with symbols that only made sense to Shiro and him.
> 
> No they never told anyone they cheated the double candy reward and Allura got her share of it so she never said anything either.
> 
> Pidge calmly accepted her lost rank and agreed that Hunk deserved it because Colleen had tried to replicate one recipe but it became an abomination, much to everyone's horror and the Shirogane's side splitting amusement.


	5. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika having fun and Ryou gets a new hairstyle.
> 
> It's also Keith and Shiro's anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! just busy xD
> 
> I missed my Babies :)
> 
> Even thou they are dead and in after life they have sort of a routine around the house: naps, food ect.

"What are you doing?"

"Ruffling Papa's hair." "Trying to scrub me bald!"

Keith laughed as Rika roughly ran her hands over Shiro's white hair and threw her hands up to look at the result, it was standing all over and the floof flopped down. Shiro glared at her and then lifted her away from his lap. "Here! Take your monstrosity!"

"You're the one who first adopted them." Keith retorted as he took Rika and blew raspberries in her cheek and neck.

Shiro carefully tames his hair and hissed at his sore scalp. "Well they picked up your brattiness!"

Keith grinned proudly as he walked away, feeling Rika play with his braid.

**000**

Keith put the scissors down and ruffles the newly trimmed floof and Ryou grinned widely. "White hair white hair!" "You are really trying to be a mini huh? How about the forelocks?"

"Hhmm... Old style good!"

Ryou giggles when his new floof got kissed before the dye was applied and bounced in on the toilet lid. "Rika looks like you when she braids her hair."

"And you look like Papa did before his forelocks were white and then all of it."

"Papa old."

"Then Kolivan is ancient?"

"Uuuuh... Yes?"

Keith snorts as he sets the timer and tinfoils the forelock so they can gets some food. Shiro was asleep in the shade and Rika was sprawled over his chest drooling. Keith gently snuck a small towel under her cheek and moves her hair from her face and with Shiro's floof he plays with it a little til Shiro tilts his head left and into Keith's hand, his lids starts to flutter.

"Nothing," Keith whispers and kisses him. "Go back to sleep Love."

Shiro doesn't answer but he does go back to sleep as Keith ducks back in and brushes the back of his hand to Ryou's cheek and grabs the sandwich and had just finished it and an apple when the timer went off and Ryou nyooms to the bathroom with Keith following at a slower speed. "Good thing nothing here can ruin your hair." He comments as he gets the tinfoil off and washes the dye away, no bleaching involved and after a towel ruffle and hairdryer a tiny white floof blends with the black and Ryou bounces on his feet and Keith picks him up mid bounce to swing him on his hip and nuzzles it.

"You are so cute!"

"I wanna show Papa!"

"When he wakes."

"Heh... Old man."

**000**

Keith joined Shiro after putting Rika to bed and finds Ryou all cradled in Shiro's arms and Shiro crying as he flexes his legs to swing the hang sofa gently. "Why?"

"He wanted to look like you. And you know I love the floof." He plays with Shiro's and reaches up to kiss it and Shiro huffs quietly. "Let your hair out?"

"Once our mini-you is in bed." Keith moves back as Shiro stands to head inside and comes out with some wine and Keith removes the hair-tie and Shiro combs his fingers through the hair. "I've missed this so much... Feeling how soft it is." They fit perfectly laying in the hang sofa and just runs their fingers through each others hair. Keith leans up a few times to sip his wine to not spill it on Shiro and smiles down at him.

"Happy 682nd anniversary." Shiro cackled before he sat up. " _How?_ How have you put up with me for so long?!"

"I'm an enigma." Keith smiles into the kiss and holds his face. "We might have beat ever record about that bit too."

"You are."

**000**

"Baby Floof!" Was the first thing Rika said when she saw her brother on Shiro's back and Keith tugs her braid. "Then you are Baby Braid."

"Tehee!" Rika grins up at him and makes grabby hands. "Berries please!"

"Which ones?"

"Strawberry obviously aaaand... Blueberries!" Keith sets the bowls before her and then the spoons as he sat down and smiles seeing Ryou still asleep on Shiro's shoulder and Shiro doing everything one handed. He held his mug and smiles into as Rika plopped in two giant strawberries looking like a chipmunk and Shiro running his hand over Ryou's floof over and over and it stood and fell, stood and fell.

If he wasn't already dead he would have died of this sight alone.


	6. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika and Ryou wants to spends father's day with their Daddy and Papa.
> 
> Lost items that was dear to them both are returned.
> 
> Items Keith didn't even know he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in sweden Father's day isn't til November and since i love my OC!twins...
> 
> ;) fluff incoming

"We know you are there Babies."

Keith smiles into Shiro's neck as he hears the door open and giggles. "We could have been the lions!"

"Or Voltron!"

"Or Marmora."

"Quiet, loud and would have scared us to death." Shiro holds up a hand and rises a finger for each he counts up and Keith chuckles and opens an eye. "You gonna stand there or are you gonna come here? Papa's warm and cozy."

Ryou climbs up behind and crawls so he lays over them both and Rika presses tight into Shiro's right side and smiles at him. "It's father's day!"

"And we have both of you to spend it with!"

Shiro was near tears and Keith opens his eyes to look at them. "How does laying in this bed, cuddling up nice and cozy sound?"

The twins had no objections to that idea and Shiro kisses him.

Of course they don't get too.

Krolia drags them of bed and while she almost caves at the twins double deathly kitten faces that has broken Kolivan of all people she stands strong and out they go. Keith hugs them both and thanks them for trying and whispers that crying kits are the worst a Galra could face. Kits are precious and making one cry was seen as a sin and the worst thing they could do, even the Galras Keith faced were on their knees because while he was adult on earth he was a kit by Galra standards.

He lost count how many times they used that info.

Rika and Ryou grins evilly and Shiro smirks as he too kneels. "So we better practice once we get free."

**000**

Keith gets run over by friends long passed and Shiro valued his own health so he had to leave his husband in his predicament and carried Ryou. "Hope you're happy Krolia. You ruined the twins' plans so bad Ryou hasn't stop crying." Only Shiro knew Ryou's shoulders shook from suppressed laughter and Rika was hiding under a table with her back to them, Hunk pouts as he let's the table cloth fall back in place.

Ulaz's glare does cave her this time however. "Fine! 30 duboshes?"

Shiro feels the nod and pout. "Only 30." He goes to find his father and Keith finally gets freed by Tex and they walk aside when Rika shoots from her hiding and up Keith's back who doesn't flinch, his arms going under her legs and her bottom. Ryou becomes shy around Shiro's parents and doesn't turn to look at them until he feels Shiro sit down.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Not used to strangers?"

"...Bad experience."

Shiro was going to haunt the birth-parents to the point of madness and asylums. "Not here. They love you and Krolia will double check with you next time okay? Ulaz broke her."

"...If they think hard before asking questions."

"Of course. I'll glare at them if I see them try to slip." Shiro lays his hand on the back of Ryou's head and the little boy takes it as a sign to move his head back and accept the forehead kiss from his papa and then it's right back to hiding in his strong neck. Shiro's parents do mind what they say and Ryou slowly appears from hiding.

Over by Keith Rika is a little braver...

But thats becuase she studies Keith's knife while in his lap and Tex eyes her a few times. "I'm out of subjects to talk about." He admits and Keith nods. "You're just afraid how quick she can gut you."

"I thought your mother was frightening but no. It's not how skilled they are, it's how small."

Kolivan actually laughs from where he is. "Don't make me count up the times Keith had head on dived into fights where the galra are 5 times his size!"

"I head dove into fires so that solves that mystery!"

Kolivan seems to think about before shrugging with one shoulder and a nod.

**000**

Beneath the Galaxy sky and soft glowing moon Keith walks in the sand hiding Shiro's hand as the twins chases each other and rounds back to grab their free hands before they are off again. Shiro soon swings his arm around Keith and smiles. "Had a good talk with your dad?"

"Yeah. Weary of Rika holding my knife but we had a good time. I saw Ryou was hiding in your neck a lot."

"He was nervous about my parents, said bad experience with grandparents. He did fall asleep at one point and I sat rocking him."

Keith looks over and sighs. "You're going after them."

"If I hear one more thing I will gather everyone and haunt them to insanity!"

"Takashi,"

Shiro sighs and closes his eyes. "But not today I know. Today is for our kids to just have their time with us, think they have gifts?"

"We got gifts for you!"

Shiro stops walking with a shocked look and Keith bends over barking a laugh and nearly falls over. Ryou grins while Rika tries to cover her laugh but she is the one ending up on the ground instead. Ryou holds up a wrapped, rectangular box that Shiro, once he recovered, undoes the string and finds three things.

One is a velvet box and the other are two foam bits holding two chains with dogs tags and the name on one of them faces him.

_Keith Shirogane._

_"Never give up on you."_

He turns it and finds Keith's date of birth there along with his old last name and his titles, Red/Black Paladin and Blade Commander.

Under it his his own. His name with the  _"We saved eachother."_ under and his own date of birth and his titles. Since Keith is still busy dying Shiro kneels down to hug Ryou and to tell Rika he loved their gift once she calms down. "We're going back home. Kosmo!"

Kosmo appears the size fit for the twins and Shiro gently holds the wolf's head. "You and the lions watch them now." Kosmo nods and locks him before zapping away and Shiro finally turns to Keith. "Okay mister laughter, kids are home and I wanna finish our little walk." He pulls Keith up Shiro goes on his knee instead and Keith really loses his breath when Shiro holds the box with their rings and it only now dawned to Keith the he hadn't wore it this whole time.

"Don't bother asking that Takashi," Keith goes on his own knees holding Shiro tear wet face. "You know already. You know my heart." Shiro smiles and after they both return each other's rings and kiss deeply Shiro pulls out the dog tags and Keith's eyes nearly jumps out of their sockets, his hands tearing the line of his shirt and finds scar free skin and no tags.

Shiro had asked that Keith holds his ring and dog tags for when they met again.

So how did the twins?

"I don't know how the kids had them... But it's their father's day gift to us." Shiro smiles as he puts on Keith's and Keith returns the gesture. "Looks like I made a bad job looking after these..." Shiro smiles and holds him close after they get up. "I had honestly forgotten about them until now. Wanna spoil them tomorrow?"

"No one gets in our way."

**000**

Shiro nudges the door opens holding his price in triumph. Rika over his shoulder and Ryou under his arm. Keith snorts as they get in bed and Ryou flees into Keith's arms while Rika screams of laughter as her side gets attacked by raspberry blows.

"Loved your gifts," Keith mumbles into the mini-floof and kisses it. "Thank you honey." Ryou nuzzles closer and his eyes shuts as sleeps takes over again, his Daddy's heartbeats in one ear and the loud chaos of his Papa and twin.

Another wound was healed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apperently it was father's day in some countries on June 16th 2019
> 
> Misspellings?
> 
> Write on phone after a day of pokemon go killed my legs and this damn heat! I'll go over it all later.


End file.
